Life & Death Note
by YumiHaruhi
Summary: Sisters Yumi and Haruhi are wrapped up in the world of Death Note. After comming close to death, Yumi turns into a half Shinigami. Her note book can both take and give back life. The Life and Death Note. By S
1. Chapter 1

Life and Death Note

Tuesday, April 29th, 2008. 8:10AM

The doctors rushed as they wheeled a dying patient down the hallways of a busy ER. "Doctor, I don't think she's going to make it.. Her lungs are punctured, and her heart is about to give out.." She said, breathing heavily as they ran towards the operating room. "Well, we can only do our best yuichi-san.." He said as the stopped in the O.R. and switched her onto the operating table. They hooked her up to the heart monitor, preparing her for immediate surgery. "I need 10ccs of penicilin stat!" The doctor said as a nurse cleaned the stomach of the girl that laid lifelessly on the table.

Friday, March 10th, 2007 2:30PM

"I'm Higaminte Sakura. I'm here at the Bank of Japan in Tokyo central where at this very moment twelve hostages have been taken in by a bank robber who is demanding a sum of one million yen in cash and a helicopter or all the hostages will be murdered one by one!" A woman said in the microphone happily, as if nothing bad had happened.

Tuesday, April 29th, 2008. 8:15AM

A young girl of about thirteen laid on the operating table, her dark brown eyes sleepily looking up before slowly closing. Her short black hair sticking to the back of her neck as sweat dripped off her forehead. Dressed in her school outfit, a long red streak of hair fell lazily along her cheek, brushing the white skull that lay on her right ear as a black skull lay on her left. Breathing in gasps, the heart monitor belted out a constant ringing in her ear. Just as the nurse covered her mouth with the oxygen mask, and just as the doctors were about to open her up, the heart monitor stopped. Silence rang through the air, and a voice behind the two way mirror yelled in horror. The doctors rushed, trying to revive the lifeless body laying cold on the table, but no matter how long they tried, there was no response. She was dead. "Time of death, 8:16AM. Tuesday April 29th..."

Friday, March 10th, 2007 2:31PM

"Wait just a minute!" She exclaimed, looking over her shoulder to see the hostages being released, running out in relief. "There seems to be a new update in this story. Suyigami Souske, the armed robber, has suddenly had a heart attack. He seems to have died and all the hostages have been set free. Wow, this certainly was an amazing turnout! Well, that's the story. I'm Higaminte Sakura and this is news channel 13 live from Tokyo central.

Tuesday, April 29th, 2008. 8:20AM

The doctors slowly walked from the room, giving up on the young girl who lay dead. A woman stood by the side of the bed, staring at a almost reflection of herself as she sat on a chair. Tears ran down her porceline skin, her red hair falling over her black eyes as she mumbled incoherently at her younger sister. "Yumi-chan.. Don't leave me.. I'll be all alone.. You're my only family.." She whispered in a cry. Suddenly, a gasp echoed through the room as Yumi opened her now blood red eyes, the heart monitor finally starting to slowly beep away. "Yumi?" The woman said timidly, looking at the girl. "YUMI!!"


	2. Chapter 2

YELLOW BOX

Wednesday, April 20th, 2008 9:00AM

"I... AM... KKIIIIRRRAAAA!!"

Light smirked heavily, his eyes bloodshot with evil as guns zoomed all around him.

"ELIMINATE"

Light gasped as he ran from the bullets, finally falling to the ground, blood surrounding him. "I am kira.." He whispered, finally taking his last breath. "I'm making a new world.."

Ryuk smiled, giving a shrug. "I'll just have to find someone else to give me apples..."

Friday, May 1st, 2008 9:00AM

Near looked up from a large tower of legos, one lego man standing at the top that was a replica of Near, holding up a first place trophy. Near held in his hand Kira, a version that looked like Light. On the other hand, a lego man looking like Mello with a second place trophy in his hand and a frown on his face. Mello's shirt was black, his shirt saying "I'm Mello. Bitch".

"Sai, have you located where Light's body has been stored?" He said, looking bored as usual, making the lego men move as he wished. "Yes, he's in the Saguto Freezing Facility in Tokyo. His will stated he would like to be frozen.." Sai said, his nature tall and serious as he stood in the corner, fiddling with his glasses as he stared out a window. "Interesting..." He said simply.

Friday, May 2nd, 2008 10:04AM

Haruhi sighed heavily against the door of her apartment, room 202, wiping off a tear from her eye before facing the door yet again and opening it with a bang. "OHIO Yumi-Chan!!" She said happily, pretending that there was nothing wrong with her. She shut the door, running in and bouncing on the couch next to Yumi who was entranced with her Gameboy. "Guess what? The Kira killings have stopped!" She said, glancing around slightly for any bugs that the CIA might have put up. "Isn't that wonderful Yumi? Now I can be in Japan more often!" She exclaimed. Yumi almost dropped her gameboy, staring at the screen still. "Haruhi-san... You have to be joking. Kira was to make a new world. He was justice. And now you say that he is dead? How can you be so happy?" She asked, finally pausing when she finished the level to look at her sister. "Yumi, don't say that.." She said, pretending to be surprised as she gave a signal. "Oh.." Yumi said simply, now knowing that the apartment had been bugged. The United Nations have started a war. Anyone associated with Kira could be sent to jail. Supporters have stopped for fear that they would be put in jail. Crime has risen drastically and it seems to be worse than ever. A new world, huh?

Monday, May 5th 2008 8:00AM

Yumi sat on the backseat of the bus staring at the window as a group of girls sat a few seats ahead wearing the same uniform as she was and were talking vividly about random subjects. She seemed to be concentrating seriously on an important matter.

"So how would you like to become a shinigami Yumi-Chan?" Ryuk said looking at her from high above. Compared to her, Ryuk was huge, looming over her like a dark shadow. "S-Shinigami?!" Yumi said and steped back of a second in shock. "Yes a shinigami, but only you would have a special ability to bring people back to life. With this you will be able to live once more." Ryuk smirked. "R-Really?" Yumi said and she could stop stuttering for some reason. "Yes. So how about it?" Ryuk said. "Uh...um... Sure?" She said as cringed as if she was about to get hit. Then Yumi saw her normal self turn into some monster, yet shinigami like. Her eyes turned blood red and she then looked at Ryuk. "Can I-?" She said then disappeared from the shinigami realm to awake in the hospital.

The bus finally stopped in front of the Ouran High School and Yumi followed her "Classmates" out of the bus and onto the cracked sidewalk. She watched as the bus drove off before taking her own path away from the school, heading towards the local library. Walking up the steps and finally to the second floor, she sat down in front of one of the computers, turning it on and searching "Kira's Suspects". Scrolling through the options, she clicked on the first link down, looking at a page where a number of pictures were lined up in a row. There, the fourth one from the right, was Yagami Light. She looked closer at the picture, seeing something that was different from the other pictures. No lifespan. Yagami Light was Kira. Yagami was her Lord. "Master.." She whispered, giving a small but noticable smile.

An hour later, Yumi walked through the door of Apartment 202, shocked at seeing Haruhi, her sister, playing her gameboy obsessively as she sat cross legged on the couch. Haruhi stopped, looking up to see who was at the door. "Oh, hey Yumi!" She said happily. "Wait, what are you wearing? Is that the Ouran High uniform?" She asked, confused. "Uh.." Yumi said, surprised that her sister was here instead of taking her flight to America that she was supposed to take. "Yeah, that's a long story.." She said, finally shutting the door and heading towards her room. "You see, I'm doing undercover work.." She said hastily, shutting her door before Haruhi could answer. Her sister just looked confused before she gave a small shrug, starting to play her video game once again. She then pressed her ear to the door to see if her sister was talking about how weird she was acting. Silence. Yumi smiled then hopped on her computer that already had the power on. Her kira screensaver fadded away and she then searched 'Yagami Light' and then clicked on the last link that said 'Yagami Light Frozen?'.

A single streak of water ran down the side of Yagami Light's frozen tomb, the ice slowly melting from a strange heat that spread from the midst of the boys body. Suddenly, after hours of melting, two red eyes opened. Kira lives.

Yumi then smiled and closed her Life Note shut after she look a final glimpse of 'Light Yagami' written in it neatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow Box

Crinkle clinkle. Crunch, toss. Crinkle clinkle. Crunch, toss.

"Why, you look pretty today Yumi-Chan.." Near said in a low voice, playing with what appeared like figures from a wedding cake. "Thank you Near-San.. I'm so happy to be your bride!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Suddenly, a loud boom rang out from the doorway, Yumi and Haruhi walked into the room in which toys were strewed all around. Near quickly hid the figurines, each having a likeness to Yumi and Near. "Near-Kun, so lovely to see you again! My how you've grown.." Haruhi said with a smile, pinching Near's cheek. Near stared, a little annoyed before looking to Yumi. "Want to play? I've got dice..." He said as Mello stood in the corner, eating only one bite from each Hershey bar before throwing it into a growing pile of chocolate and getting out a new one.

Crinkle clinkle. Crunch, toss. Crinkle clinkle. Crunch, toss.

Yumi gave a small smile, serious as always, before slowly heading towards Near as he sat down by a nearby table, taking out a box of dice. Haruhi sighed softly, figuring she wouldn't have much to do, before heading over to the other room where matt was playing two games at much. "How are you doing Matt? Hanging in there?" She asked with a small smile, walking over and sitting on the couch next to him. Matt sat there, his face was covered with scars. His right arm was resting in a cast as well as one of his legs. Using one arm and one leg, he played two games at once, one using toes and one using fingers. "Un..." He mumbled lazily. "I'm fine.." Sai followed Haruhi into the room, taking a seat next to them as if he was chaperoning.

"So, what do you want to build now, Near-san?" Yumi said happilly, stopping by Mello to take one of the chocolate bars that he threw to the floor. She took a bite from the bar, making sure not to eat the side that Mello had eaten from. Mello looked at her, a little shocked, before lunging to grab the chocolate back. "What are you doing, bitch? That was my chocolate, bitch!" He exclaimed, now holding two chocolate bars in his hand. "Who cares?" Yumi barked back, struggling to take the bar back from him. "You only eat one side of the damn chocolate bar anyway! You're wasting chocolate!" Mello frowned before giving a smirk, dropping it on the ground and stomping on it. "I don't waste chocolate.. But, oh well, now neither of us can have it, bitch!" He said, acting like a child. Yumi just gave a smirk, taking the chocolate bar that he was about to eat out of his hand and downing half of it in one bite before walking toward Near. "Who's the bitch now?" She said with a chuckle, sitting down by Near before helping him create a castle out of dice. Mello fumed, stomping all over the chocolate bar pile in a rage. "That's it! I don't ever want you around me again, bitch!" He said before stomping out of the room.

Near smirked slightly as he played, giving a side glance to Mello who was now sitting gloomily in the corner, eating two chocolate bars at once. "Well, at least you'll be the first one of us to get fat.." He said with a chuckle. Mello sniffled, glancing at Near with a glare. "Shut up and let me eat my chocolate, bitch!" He cried, finishing his chocolate for the first time. "First.. First.. First.." He mumbled softly.

Saguto Freezing Facility

The hallways loomed, the freezers giving off a cold air that looked like smoke from the light reflecting off of the air. Faint footsteps rang throughout the facility, as a watchman paced back and forth in his office, wishing that all of the work would be over with. A small shadow suspiciously crawled from a freezer door, dark bloodshot eyes staring behind dark brown hair. "Where are my clothes?" The shadow mumbled, hiding behind the freezer door. There stood Yagami Light, looking scared, freezing, and pale as death. "And where am I??" He growled, looking around before grabbing a newspaper that was on a table and wrapping it around him. He looked around, afraid, before starting to walk around.

Yellow Box

A mountain of dice lay before Near and Yumi as they played, eventually finishing their game before knocking it over. "I think knocking the building down at the end of it all is the best part.." Near said with a grin. Yumi agreed before getting up. "I'll be back.." She said simply, going to the bathroom. She went inside a stall, finishing her business before going out and washing her hands. She stopped, giving a small smile as she thought of the picture she had printed of Kira. Taking out her wallet, she looked at the picture of light, surprised to see a lifespan on the picture. She was completely shocked, jumping for joy for a moment before realizing something. Kira was alone. Rushing out of the bathroom, she headed toward the door. Haruhi looked back from the couch, looking confused. "Yumi! Where are you going?" She asked as Yumi stopped for a split second. "Uh... Boyfriend.." She yelled before running out the door and slamming it behind her. "B.. Boy... Friend??" Near exclaimed, looking heartbroken. It was the first time he was in second place. "Second??"

"THIRD??" Mello yelled, chocolate falling out of his mouth as he stared at the door.

Saguto Freezing Facility

Yumi ran into the facility, which was thankfully unlocked, only to find Yagami sitting in a corner only covered with a newspaper. Both people stared in shock, each afraid to even ask. "Kira-kun?" Yumi said slowly. "Why are you naked?" She said, in shock. "What am I doing here?" Light growled, holding the newspaper for dear life. "Wait right there, I'll go get some pants!" She said, rushing out towards a clothes shop down the street. Grabbing a random size, she bought a pair of jeans for Light before running back and giving him them. "Here, put them on.." She said, turning away so he could change. He gave a frown, finally zipping them up. "These are way too tight.." He complained. Yumi looked to see Light wearing the pants, looking as if it was going to explode. "Stop complaining.. At least it's better than a newspaper.. She said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

LIFE AND "DEATH NOTE" Chapter 4

Yumi raced into the apartment with Light in tow, shutting the door behind them. She gasped for breath, leaning against the door with a heavy sigh as Light sat down on the floor and looked around slowly. The apartment was laid out simply, the couch adjacent to the door with the two rooms to either side of the entrace. Behind the couch, the Kitchen was laid out with a breakfast bar and all of the normal accessories most kitchens would have. Well, except for one thing, and that was Haruhi. Haruhi stared as she watched Yumi and some strange half naked man sitting in front of her door. She held the knife she had been cleaning tightly in her hand as she slowly walked around the breakfast bar to see what was going on.

"Yumi? Who is this man? What are you doing with her?" She exclaimed, her rage aparently bubbling to a boiling point. "Oh, my boyfriend!" She said, trying to make up an excuse for her bringing home a strange man. "BOYFRIEND??" Haruhi said. "You really are a pervert!" She yelled, throwing the knife at him. He ducked, his pants spitting and making a loud 'rip' as he ducked for dear life. The knife stuck to the door, pots and pans following it. "How could you take advantage of a little girl like that? She's just an middle school student!" She yelled, grabbing a large glass vase and throwing it at him, glass breaking against the wall. Luckily, she wasn't very good at aim. Yumi was better at sports, while Haruhi was better at cooking and girly things. Yumi suddenly got up, sheilding Light from her Sister. "Boyfriend? I'm not you-" Light began to say. Yumi quickly covered his mouth, Light struggling to explain as Haruhi continued to throw things. Yumi frowned, pulling him into her room and pushing him away. "Stay there.." She said simply, grabbing her laptop.

Haruhi frowned, looking around at the mess. "Damn pervert.. She's only thirteen!" She mumbled as she started to pick up the broken glass from amist the pots and pans that were strewn all over the room.

Meanwhile, Yumi went online, finding a few items of clothing from some stores and shipping it as fast as it could be possible. With Light now shirtless and with ripped pants, she knew that she couldn't just parade him around forever like that. She grabbed some of her pajama pants since they were large and baggy, throwing them to him along with a large shirt. "Put these on.." She said before walking out of the room and shutting the door, looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi yanked the knife from the door and gripped it tightly before looking to see Yumi walk out of her room. "Who was that guy? Tell me the truth.. Why was he only wearing jeans?? He didn't follow you home like the dogs you always bring home, right?" She asked, refferring to the four dogs laying in the kitchen and staring at her. "You have a boyfriend! Why can't I have one?? I mean, you're just going to have to realize that I'm all grown up and there's nothing you can do about it!" She whined, sticking out her tongue. A squeak made yumi and haruhi's heads turn, only to see light standing in her pajamas, the shirt saying "Yaoi for life". "Uh.." Light said, glancing down at the shirt as he held it loosely. "I don't think this is my type.." He said, giving a frown. Yumi just grinned. "That's okay, hunny bun, at least I'm your type!" She said with a smile, grabbing his arm and glancing at Haruhi. "You're not keeping him.." Haruhi said with a grimace.

"But.. He followed me home.. He has nowhere to stay.. He'll be cold and lonely without someplace to stay.." She said, giving a pout as she gave Light a tight hug. Haruhi stopped, looking at light for a few minutes, staring him down. She tried and tried, but she couldn't picture him a terrible person with that yaoi pajama set on. "He sleeps with the dogs on the couch.." She said with a frown, walking over in defeat to the kitchen and grabbed her grocery list from the refrigerator. She grumbled, angry at Yumi, as she headed out the door, her purse starting to fall from her shoulder. "Don't do anything bad to her or I'll cut off your balls.." She threatened before slamming the door behind her, heading off to the grocery store.

Yumi turned her head to Light and finally letting go of him. "Lets go on the porch." She suggested, slipping on her shoes. Light nodded. following her with a sigh as they headed outside. Yumi slid open the glass door and sat on the railing as Light then shut it behind him. He looked at Yumi, patiently waiting for her to say something. Yumi bowed her head. "My lord, so sorry for calling you 'my boyfriend'. It was only to get you out of trouble from that crazy bitch Haruhi. My name is Yumi Suyigami, I pledge to be your servant of as long as I live." Yumi said and before she looked back up to her 'God'.

"Why am I living? I'm supposed to be caught.. I'm dead.. They killed me.." He said, talking fast as he stood there confused, leaning against the wall of the house. "Se-cr-et!" She teased. Light didn't look very pleased, staring coldly at her. "Fine, fine, fine.. I'll show you.." She said simply, taking her note out of the bag she always carried with her. "Life note.." She explained before turning it around and upside down. "Death note.." She shrugged. Light looked shocked, about to touch it. Yumi hesitated for a moment, not wanting him to be able to touch it. She finally gave up, though, letting his fingers brush the edge of it before putting it back into her bag quickly. "Where's the shinigami?" He asked, looking around without noticing her. "That would be me myself and I!" Yumi exclaimed with a grin, getting into his face with a big grin. On her back, two small wings flapped slowly, though they seemed not to be doing anything significant to her. "You??" Light said, a little shocked. "Wow.. Wings!" He exclaimed, reaching out to touch them. "That's strange.."

Yumi stepped away slightly, watching Light. "So.. You brought me back to life? How did you know I was Kira? I mean, that's why you brought me back, right?" He asked, taking a seat on the porch railing. "Well, you could say that.." Yumi shrugged. "I figured it out using my shinigami eyes..." She grinned. "Well, and the internet.. It's really resourceful you know.."

Light sighed softly, looking down at his shirt. "So, uh, last question.. Do you have anything that's not Yaoi that I can use?" Yumi just gave a grin, walking over to open the door, heading inside. "Well, if you don't want yaoi, I guess I can find something.." She said, pretending to be saddened by the fact that he didn't like yaoi. "Well, just so you know, you don't have to sleep with the dogs if I have anything to say about it. Don't mind my sister, she can be a bitch when she's PMSing..." She said simply, throwing him another t-shirt that said "I'm with stupid ". Light stood in the doorway of Yumi's room as Yumi lay on her bed lazily. Just as Light was taking off his shirt, Haruhi burst in the door, carrying an armful of groceries. She dropped them, staring at Light and Yumi in horror. "You.. You.. PERVERT!!" She yelled, running over to him and knocking him down on the floor, stepping on his face as she sat on his stomach. "You're not going to have her bear your children!" She said, strugging with him as she tried to beat him up.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Yumi exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

LIFE & "DEATH NOTE" CHAPTER 5 S&M

_Blood. Blood was everywhere. Seeping. Dripping from the chairs. Pouring from behind the door. A child stood at a large wooden door, looking down to see that blood pouring from behind it. Scared eyes looked up to see a man with an evil grin open the door, drenched in blood. "Mommy had to take a nap.." He said, putting his hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Let's not bother her, okay honey?" He asked, his black hair now stained red with blood. Her black eyes filled up with tears, looking over to the bed where her mother lay dead. The door closed in her face, her father walking out of the house. She was all alone._

"Mother!" Haruhi awoke with a gasp, grabbing her chest as she breathed heavily. Wiping liquid off her face, she finally realized she had been crying. The dream always got to her, so when she heard a loud groaning noise from Yumi's room, she stood quickly in fear. Who was in Yumi's room? That definately wasn't Yumi, so who could to be. A burglar? A rapist? A the-rapist?

Author: Sorry, I can't help myself

Haruhi grabbed her trusty baseball bat, rushing out of her room and into Yumi's only to see Light laying with something under him. "Yumi?? Light??" She yelled, dropping the bat in surprise before jumping onto him, trying to pull him off of "Yumi". "What did you do to my sister you pedophile! No babies! I will not take care of your child!" She growled, starting to punch him. She stopped, sitting on Light's stomach as he stared up at her, completely confused when she heard a movement in the living room. She looked over as Yumi stood in the doorway, turning on the light and staring at them. "Why are you on my boyfriend?"

15 minutes later

Haruhi, Light, and Yumi sat at the dining room table as they drank coffee. Haruhi sighed, laying her head down tiredly. "How was I supposed to know that Yumi wasn't there?" Haruhi complained, looking over to Light. "You know, I'm not a pedophile or a pervert. Just because Yumi thinks that I'm her boyfriend doesn't mean that I'm only here to play with her panties when you're not home. I may have followed her home... But I'm not one of those old men who likes little girls.." Light said, exhausted by the stupid conversation that he was having by the "twins".

"How old are you two anyway? Don't you think little girls should live with an adult?" Light asked looking back and forth between the sisters that looked almost identical. "What are you? Fifteen? Sixteen? And why don't you guys go to school?" Haruhi stared at him, shocked at what he had implied. "I'm twenty-five thank you very much! I am a full fledged adult now and I'm Yumi's legal guardian! You really are a terrible person!" "Twenty five??" Light said, shocked. "Wow, you are a midget aren't you?" Haruhi stood up, punching him in the face. "Jerk.." She mumbled.

Yumi rushed to Light's side, kneeling next to him. "Master! Are you alright?" "Yeah.." Light said before looking at Haruhi who was shocked. She squinted slightly, leaning to see them more clearly. "What did you say? Master?? Oh My God. You really are a pervert! Teaching my sweet innocent little sister S&M games?? How could you! Pedophile! I'm calling the police!" Haruhi said running over to pick up the phone. Yumi looked shocked, getting up and blocking Haruhi from getting the phone. "Light-kun is not a pedophile! He's my best friend! Don't call the police! I'll take care of him, and feed him, and make sure he takes a bath every once in a while. He has nowhere to go. Please? Can we keep him?" Yumi said, giving her puppy dog eyes a little training as she pretended to sniffle. "You can even be his master!" She said with a grin.

"Sit boy.." Haruhi said, glancing at Light as he moved to stand up. Light stopped in midair, looking at her before frowning and sitting down again. "Hmm.. I like this master thing.." "I'm not-" Light started to say. "Shut up!" Haruhi interupted with a smirk. "If you want to stay here, you're going to have to live under my rule. You will sleep at the foot of my bed so I can make sure that you don't do anything perverted to my sweet little sister. And if you try anything with me I'll beat you over the head with a baseball bat. You think you can handle that?" Haruhi asked, staring him down. Light just gulped, staring in shock. "Good.." She said simply, grabbing her coffee. "Get your pillow."

May 2nd, 2008 11:58AM

Haruhi sighed into her phone, sitting on the kitchen counter. "Yellow box. Kuchki Saizamaki speaking." Sai said as if he was so bored he was watching paint dry for entertainment. "Hey Sai, it's Haruhi.." She said, glancing over at Yumi who was walking out the door with Light. "Hey Haru-chan.. Good to hear from you. Do you want to speak to Matt-kun?" Sai asked. "No, I don't want to speak to Matt. Sai? Can you do me a favor?" Haruhi asked, looking around. "What is it?" "I need you to come with me for an undercover job. Meet me in ten minutes at the Hazelnut Cafe." "Uh, sure.. I'll be there." Sai said, a bit confused on why she would need to do undercover work on her day off.

Haruhi arrived at the Cafe a few minutes late, sitting down by Sai and dressed in a wig and a pair of sunglasses. Sai looked at her, giving her the same bored out of his mind look that he gave everyone at any given moment of the day. "Nice wig.." He said. "So.. Who are we observing today?" He asked, looking around. "Oh, that's easy I'm watching Yumi.." She shrugged. "I thought this was undercover work.." "This is undercover work.." She frowned slightly. "Yumi's boyfriend might be a pedophile and I'm not going to let him get away with it. My innocent little sister! I mean, just look at him!" She exclaimed, pointing over to Yumi and Light who were sitting in the back of the Cafe, talking and drinking coffee.

A half an hour went by of Haruhi watching Yumi's "Date" before Haruhi got up, heading to the bathroom and leaving Sai alone with his peice of cake that was already halfway eaten. Comming out of the bathroom, she glanced at Yumi who was seated only a few feet away. She was about to return to her seat when she heard part of their conversation. "So, your plan killed L? Kira-sama is awesome." Yumi said, shocked. "Where is it now? Oh well, you can just use mine, right?" Haruhi stood in shock, wondering if she was really hearing this. Rushing to her table, she grabbed her purse and headed to her car. "Haruhi? Where are you going? I thought we were stalking Yumi.." Sai said, leaving money on the table as he followed her. "Something came up.. I have to go.. Go back to work.. I'll talk to you later.." She smiled softly before getting in the car and going home.

Haruhi rushed into her apartment, walking into Yumi's room. She fumbled through Yumi's drawers. "Death note, ne? I've got to be wrong.. Yumi couldn't kill anyone. And Light is a pedophile, he can't be Kira.. Kira is dead.." She mumbled, stopping when she found Yumi's death and life Note. She stared at it, looking through the pages. "Shinigami.." She whispered to herself.

"What are you doing in my room?" Yumi said, crossing her arms as she stood in the doorway, Light standing behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** _I have decided to work on the story solo this time. Hopefully it will be just as good.  
Special thanks to Midnightmello from for giving me an idea for a part of this story! Check out their youtube channel.  
_

_-Haruh_

* * *

Life & "Death Note" Chapter 6 Dead Man Walking

Thursday, May 8th, 2008 12:43PM

There was a long pause of awkward silence as Haruhi turned around in horror. The book slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor in surprise. "Yumi.." She said softly, mixed emotions showing on her face. She suddenly became angry, picking up the book. "What is this? Huh? Is this what you have gotten into?" She said, pointing at her with the book. She now saw Yumi's shinigami form.

"Give that back!" Yumi said, lunging and forcefully taking the book away, clinging it to her chest with a slight scowl on her face. "I can't believe that you would invade my privacy like this. You're such a mean sister.." She exclaimed. "Get out of my room!" "Don't turn the conversation around on me, Yumi. You're the one who has turned into.." Haruhi stopped suddenly, fearing to say the word as she knew that she was probably under surveillance. "How could you risk our lives like this? Don't you know the consequences of this. This situation?" She asked, not knowing how else to ask without causing suspicion.

Yumi brushed past her and quickly stuffed her book back into her drawer, covering it up with various objects before shutting the drawer. "This is none of your business.." She mumbled. "I would appreciate it if you would get out of my room.." "This is my business." Haruhi said. "You're taking a big risk that could damage both of our futures... This thing you're doing here is not a game. It's.." She paused for a moment, lowering her voice. "This is life and death." She whispered, grabbing her sister's arm for effect.

Light took a step towards the sisters. "I think it's time you talked to your sister, Yumi, before she gets some weird ideas in her head.." He said in a low voice. Yumi glanced over at light, taking his heed and dragging Haruhi from her room and outside where they could talk.

Thursday, May 8th, 2008 1:24PM

"I still think you're a perv..." Haruhi said harshly as she sat upon the top step of their fourth story apartment building. There was a small pause before Light gave a sigh and shrug and headed back to the apartment. "Wait right there.." She said, slowly standing up and crossing her arms. Yumi was currently leaning against the stair railing, not making an effort to move. Light stopped and turned his body and face slightly so he could look at whoever was talking.

Haruhi took a few hesitant steps, shuffling slightly once she reached her destination. "I hate to say it, but I think you need to find your own place.. It's too dangerous to have you living with us.. I work for the government, and I am sworn to be on their side. There is too much risk in having you stay with us.."

"Wait one minute!" Yumi said, walking over in a brisk pace, grabbing Haruhi's arm to make her sister face her. "You can't do that. There's no way he can get a job, he doesn't have an identity. He's supposed to be dead!" She said in defiance. "Would you willingly subject him to a life of poverty?" She sniffled, apparently very good at lying in order to get her way.

"Yumi, you know as well as I do that we could get into big trouble if someone found out we are harboring a criminal.." Yumi shuffled slightly, letting her grip slip from her sisters arm before clinging to Light. Light twitched slightly, putting his hand to her head as if he was going to give it a pat before trying hard to push her head and body away from him. "What do you think you're-" Light's sentence were cut off by Yumi squeezing him tightly. "But he's such a cute criminal.." She said sweetly, looking up at Haruhi with big, wide, puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi did her best not to crack, but finally sighed. Yumi took that as a yes and practically jumped onto Light with joy. Light stumbled slightly from the weight, grabbing her shoulders and trying desperately to free himself from the parasite that now seemed to be permanently attached to his chest.

"What did I get myself into?" Both Haruhi and Light mumbled under their breath, annoyance on both of their faces. They knew that Yumi would most likely be the death of them.

"There are conditions, you know.." Haruhi said slowly. Yumi slowly let Light slip from her grasp as she turned to look upon her sister. "What do you mean?" "Well, for one, if you're going to live here, Light, you're going to have start doing some chores and pitch in.. Look for work so that you can help us pay the bills.. Also.." She paused, looking over him. "You're going to have to get a new persona.."

"Excuse me?" Light said, confused as he finally freed himself. "You're going to have to disguise yourself.. Get something to make you look different.. I'd rather not get caught with Kira in my house.. If you're going to stay here, you're going to have to stay hidden.."

Wednesday, May 6th, 2008 6:55PM

YELLOW BOX

After eating a whole box of cereal to get a small plastic toy, Near settled down on the floor and sprawled out, making the little domo action figure walk along the carpet floor. "Domo domo domo domo.." He repeated over and over, happy with the simplicity of a small toy. After a while he dropped the toy, moving instead to the large box of dice he had in the corner. Ignoring Mello who was happily crunching on a bar of chocolate, he started to stack the dice as he planned to make a home for his new domo toy. Halfway through the building process, however, a small finger approached and knocked the structure down. Near looked over to Mello only to see him eating the chocolate innocently.

Annoyed, Near looked back to his toys and started to once again stack the dice. It wasn't long before it was knocked down by the same hand. Near huffed slightly, starting to build. Once again, the structure was brought down by a poke of a finger. Frustrated, Near gave a menacing look to Mello who acted innocent before packing up the dice and moving the box of dice to the other side of the room. "This is why you're an orphan.." Near muttered.

"Near!" Sai said urgently, rushing into the room with panic upon his face. "What now?" Near asked. "Did they run out of the toy I asked you to get?" He asked.

"What?" Sai paused, blinking a few times before remembering what he was going to say. "Near, there's a problem. Kira's family called. It seems someone has stolen the body from the morgue." "Stolen who's body?" Near asked, only half listening as he started making his Domo house. "Kira. Kira's body has been taken.."

There was a long silence. "Who in the world would take a dead body?" Near said slowly, having now finished his little building.

Thursday, May 8th, 2008 3:56PM

"May I present, the new and improved-" Yumi exclaimed, only to be cut off by Light opening the door suddenly and having the door smack her in the face. Yumi fell to the ground in shock as Light glanced down at her with little to no interest in his eyes. "You were saying?" Light asked.

"Light.." Yumi finished, holding her now aching head. "You okay, Yuki?" Haruhi asked before glancing at Light. His hair had been dyed black and cut a little shorter. "That's not much of a disguise, Light.."

Light shrugged and brushed past them, heading into the kitchen to make some food. "He was supposed to wear the nerd outfit.." Yumi said with a grin, holding up some dress clothes and large frame glasses. "I don't think he liked it though.." She frowned.


End file.
